24fandomcom-20200223-history
CNB
CNB was a national news network in the United States. Its news anchors and field reporters have given coverage of some of the terrorist activities which CTU and the FBI contended with. Day 1 ]] Carl Webb watched CNB at 5:06:34am in Palmer's hotel room. The reporter gave a story about how Palmer was working on his speech throughout the night. Ira Gaines also watched CNB while Palmer arrived at the breakfast. When Palmer decided to give his speech about Carl Webb and his financial backers around 6:30pm, it was broadcast on CNB. Later, Palmer watched CNB and saw, despite his radical speech, voters still favored him. He also watched CNB's America's Choice program, which showed he had officially won all eleven primaries on that day. CNB later reported the threat on Palmer's life was averted, and was made possible by Special Agent Jack Bauer from the Counter Terrorist Unit. Day 2 President Palmer kept his appointment to appear before the news cameras with Oregon governor Schulman, to maintain the appearance of normalcy during Day 2 despite the terrorist nuclear threat. CNB was among the news stations represented there. He and the others at the Northwest Regional Operations Complex watched CNB after the explosion at CTU and throughout other events of the day. Later, CNB covered the violence in Marietta, Georgia. At around 3am, an anchorman reported that the White House had confirmed the explosion in the Mojave Desert was a nuclear bomb. While Michelle connected Kim through to Jack, CNB played on a CTU monitor. Day 3 Anne Packard watched the debate between David Palmer and John Keeler on CNB at around 5:40pm. Gael Ortega later watched it in Tech 1. Stephen Saunders watched CNB later in the day when Palmer said "the sky is falling" in his press conference to prove he would follow Saunders's demands. David Palmer watched a CNB story about John Keeler delivering information about Palmer on the news. Palmer spoke to Sherry on the phone while he watched. Day 4 Behrooz Araz watched CNB in the hospital while he waited for his uncle. Day 5 watches CNB]] When Charles Logan announced he was imposing martial law, Vladimir Bierko watched the live address on CNB. The staff at CTU Los Angeles also watched the address just before Karen Hayes and Homeland Security arrived to take over. Day 6 nuclear bomb.]] At the start of Day 6, CNB reported on a terrorist train bombing in Atlanta, Georgia, that occurred sometime eleven weeks prior to that morning. This attack was only one of several bombings arranged by Muslim radical Abu Fayed. In Los Angeles, the report was viewed by a male commuter, who noticed other people around him were racially profiling him on account of his Middle Eastern appearance. Seconds later, a real terrorist, who aroused no suspicion because he was Asian, detonated a suicide bomb in a crowded bus just down the street. At 7:57am, CNB aired a live news report describing a terrorist attack on the largest shopping mall in Baltimore. This report later stated that 47 people were killed in a hotel bombing in Chicago, where bodies were hurled from many levels of the building. It was watched by Abu Fayed, the coordinator of that and other attacks when Masheer Abu-Marzuq called to inform him of a failed bombing on Los Angeles Union Station. .]] CNB was also watched by President Palmer in the White House after the nuclear bomb explosion in Valencia. The broadcast described the attack as "the worst in the series of terrorist attacks that began eleven weeks ago". Vice President Daniels, Tom Lennox, Karen Hayes, and Arthur Welton watched footage of President Wayne Palmer collapsing at his press conference later in the night. Patrons of a bar on Santa Monica Pier watched CNB report that a radiation spill in San Francisco had been contained. Dmitri Gredenko informed the patrons of the bar he recognized Abu Fayed as the terrorist from the news, and used the opportunity to escape while Fayed was beaten by the patrons, then taken into custody by Jack Bauer. At around 2:12am, Josh Bauer watched CNB in the lounge room of CTU Los Angeles with his mother, where they were being kept. It informed viewers that rescue efforts continued in Valencia, but the death toll had risen to over 12,000 people. The Rookie 's trip to Baghdad in The Rookie]] CNB was watched by several agents of the FBI during Day 3 of The Rookie, in which the President of the United States was planning a trip to Baghdad. Brett Rogers commented they could not use a satellite for Jason Blaine because it was being used to track the President's trip. Day 7 One of CNB's reporters, Kevin Aldridge, planned to present a story against President Taylor's military action in Sangala. The First Gentleman, Henry Taylor, managed to convince him to hold off on this story for at least a day while the President worked in the Oval Office. After 10:00pm, when President Taylor offered a speech regarding Benjamin Juma's attack on the White House, another CNB reporter, Ken Dellao approached Ethan Kanin. He asked Ethan about Jack Bauer's murder of Ryan Burnett and his involvement in it. Since few people knew about his involvement, Ethan accused President Taylor's daughter, Olivia, for leaking the information. Olivia later told the President she had contacted Charlie Isaacson at CNB, and he agreed to hold the story in exchange for an interview with the President. Day 8 CNB was one of the news networks covering the peace treaty signing at the United Nations between President Taylor and Kamistanian President Omar Hassan. Notable reporters * Kevin Aldridge * Ken Dellao * Maureen Kingsley * Ron Wieland * Bill * Lydia * Robin Background information and notes * CNB is a fictional news networks created for 24. CNB also appeared in the Season 3 finale of Homeland and in Season 2 of Tyrant, which were made by 24-showrunner Howard Gordon. Appearances Category:Organizations Category:Businesses Category:News networks